


Сны

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Пайк думал, они со Споком попрощались навсегда.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Spock
Kudos: 7





	Сны

Кристофер идет по коридору, не позволяя себе глубоко задуматься обо всем случившемся. Дни, проведенные на Земле, сливаются в один бесконечный допрос, где он лжет, вся команда лжет, а в груди болит. Наконец, корабль отремонтирован и новая миссия началась, пора возвращаться к обычной жизни. Хочется верить, что это возможно. Дойти до своей каюты и заснуть — сейчас задача предельно проста. И невыполнима. Он проходит мимо дверей. Мысли о «Дискавери» грызут и давят, будут с ним до конца дней. В этом всем есть единственный проблеск света: Спок, с которым он прощался навсегда, снова здесь, на «Энтерпрайз». Осознание этого помогает оставаться в настоящем, хотя бы немного.

Коридор следующего отсека пуст. Никто не видит, как Кристофер останавливается у двери в каюту Спока, заносит руку, чтобы нажать на панель звонка, но касается только стены рядом. Он не знает, что ему сказать. Просто отчаянно хочется убедиться: это правда. Спок здесь. _С ним_. От этой мысли Кристофер вздрагивает и поправляет себя: не _«с ним»_. Это только его собственные чувства, которые из тугого узла разворачивались долгое время, и лишь страх потери заставил наконец понять все как есть. Но нельзя додумывать за других. Не стоит слишком надеяться. Перед глазами встает картинка пылающего отсека и своего изуродованного лица. Тот, у кого нет будущего, не имеет право на надежду. Спок жив и служит на его корабле. Этого должно быть достаточно. Этого будет…

— Капитан? Вы хотели меня видеть?

Кристофер резко разворачивается на голос Спока. Вулканец покинул мостик час назад — и что теперь делает здесь? Он должен уже быть у себя, а Кристофер должен уйти, не позвонив, и… 

— Капитан, вы в порядке?

Кристофер смотрит на Спока, на униформу, на привычную аккуратную прическу. Никаких темных _безумно ему идущих_ вулканских одежд, никакой бороды или растрепанной челки. Можно представить, что все как прежде. Что не было никакого отпуска, назначения на «Дискавери», и… «Энтерпрайз» просто прошел капитальный ремонт после опасного происшествия на миссии и теперь следует дальше. Но Кристофер видит его глаза. Ничто не как прежде.

— Капитан, прошу вас, проходите.

Дверь с тихим шипением закрывается, и Кристофер чувствует себя в ловушке. Молчание не может длиться вечно, все слова, что застревают где-то в горле, кажутся слишком личными. Неуместными. Он садится в кресло, а Спок остается стоять. Спок как будто и не ждет от него слов, начинает говорить сам.

— По последним данным планета Арктус-8 обитаема, обнаружены биосигналы. Более точные данные можно будет получить со сканеров через шесть часов. Все это весьма… интересно, учитывая, что по результатам предыдущей экспедиции жизни там обнаружено не было.

Кристофер не удерживается и хмыкает, стараясь замаскировать это под кашель, — сказанное звучит настолько невпопад его собственным мыслям. Спок недоуменно наклоняет голову. 

— Капитан, я сказал что-то смешное? 

— Я… Я просто не ожидал от вас отчета так рано. Смена уже давно закончилась.

Спок садится напротив.

— Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить со мной?

Кристофер чувствует, как сердце колотится в горле. Какая чушь. Он гораздо старше, он капитан, который знает свое будущее, и кроме как достойно дослужить до него, ему ничего не остается. Все, что он хочет сказать, он говорить не имеет права. В итоге, он произносит другое.

— Спок, мы с вами писали отчеты и отвечали на вопросы о «Дискавери». Все знают эту официальную правду, но хотя бы между собой мы можем не делать вид, что все как прежде. Что мы не потеряли людей, не отправили друзей и близких в неизвестность.

— Капитан, я никогда не понимал человеческую склонность проговаривать случившиеся тяжелые события. Разве не это называется «бередить рану»?

Кристофер встает, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Ну, ты хотя бы не возражаешь, что есть, что бередить. Я пойду.

— …Но не против говорить об этом, если вам это нужно, капитан.

Кристофер оглядывается, стоя на пороге двери. Он скучает по его улыбке. По моментам, когда внутренний огонь прорывался наружу. Он не знает, эта «игра в настоящего вулканца» — действительно путь к настоящему себе, или Спок просто закрывается в скорлупе, отгородившись от эмоциональных проблем, которые не может решить. Но видев его другим совсем недавно, Кристофер не может отделаться от мыслей, что вся эта бесстрастность — не суть, а скорее маска.

— Простите за бессмысленный визит, Спок. Я хочу говорить, когда вы поймете, что это нужно и вам тоже.

— Все в порядке, капитан, я… — Спок слегка хмурится. — Я подумаю об этом.

— Доброй ночи.

Кристофер приходит в себя, лишь когда за ним закрываются двери его каюты. Только бесконечная тактичность Спока не дала задать вопросы вроде «что это сейчас было?». Очень логичные вопросы, вообще-то.

Это просто чертово переутомление. Психотерапевтические разговоры со Споком о судьбе «Дискавери» и всем случившемся, конечно, просто потрясающая идея. Однажды кто-то вспомнит о Борете, и Кристоферу снова придется врать о том, что ничего такого драгоценного он не отдал там взамен за чертов кристалл. Пожалуй, взаимоотношения «капитан — старший научник» — самое лучшее, что ему осталось. Никакой близкой дружбы. Споку и так предстоит потерять капитана.

Кристоферу теперь часто снится огонь, взрывы, нелепая черная коробка, из которой почему-то торчит его голова. Переборки пылающего корабля совсем не похожи на «Энтерпрайз», иногда на них вырастают кристаллы времени, а вместо членов экипажа вокруг бледные клингонские монахи. Эти кошмары невыносимо напоминают о правильном капитанском выборе. И даже мысль о том, что он мог бы быть уже мертв или искалечен ничуть не меньше и погибли бы многие другие, если бы он не взял тот кристалл, нисколько не помогает. Сегодня сон другой. Вокруг взрывы, огонь и хаос, вниз ползет стеклянная переборка, закрывающая отсек, полный гамма-частиц. К стеклу прижимается израненная рука. Кристофер видел это уже столько раз. Он поднимает взгляд, но сейчас там не он сам. Там Спок, и он умирает от радиации. Кожа кусками сползает по лицу, на обычно бесстрастном лице явно читается боль. Он пытается что-то сказать. Переборка запечатана намертво. Радиоактивный отсек отрезан, и остальной корабль спасен. Спок бессильно оседает на пол и не издает ни звука. Ни единого крика, монстров или луж крови. Этот сон — самый страшный, что Кристофер видел за всю жизнь.

Он просыпается, пытаясь дышать. Проведя миссию на «Дискавери» и пробыв некоторое время на Земле, после кошмаров он не сразу узнает свою каюту. Ему кажется, он на том корабле, где его самого ждут увечья, а Спока — смерть. Может быть, Спок спасет его таким образом, но это жертва, на которую Кристофер никогда не согласится. Он вдруг думает, какие же могут быть варианты той катастрофы. Можно ли ее предотвратить вообще? Кто мог погибнуть или пострадать вместо него? Он хочет, чтобы Спок был оттуда как можно дальше. Пусть он остается здесь, на «Энтерпрайз», подальше от этого неизвестного корабля, пусть у него будет другой капитан, и пусть живет он долго и процветает вопреки всем опасностям службы во флоте, только… только бы этот кошмар никогда не воплотился. Умом Кристофер понимает, что в ходе той катастрофы все решено. Но реалистичность сна пугает. Кристофер думает, что хорошо быть капитаном, а не, например, пророком. Как жить, если знаешь будущее тех, кого любишь?

Он приходит в себя, сидя на полу, опираясь о стену у двери в каюту Спока. Он просто хочет его увидеть. Это же логично — убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, если только что в кошмаре тот мучительно погиб. До начала смены четыре часа. Спок, скорее всего, спит. Или медитирует, вулканцы ведь спят меньше? Кристофер думает, что на самом деле ему надо в медотсек. Может быть, его там временно отстранят от обязанностей? Обычно мысль об этом только злит, но сейчас он чувствует себя загнанным в угол клетки. Ему кажется, он не справляется. Эти тесты для кадетов, где надо позволить погибнуть тем, кого любишь, ради Устава Флота или Первой директивы, прошел ли бы он сам их сейчас? Кто, кроме него и бледного монаха на Борете, знает, о чем его кошмары? Во всяком случае, о чем они были до сегодняшнего дня. Кристофер невесело ухмыляется. Все это похоже на трусливый побег. Даже если он прямо сейчас уйдет в отставку, оплавленого лица и черного ящика на колесах не миновать. Это будет пассажирское судно, медицинское, или какое угодно еще. Отправившись в эту новую миссию на «Энтерпрайз», он только и делает, что пытается бежать от себя. Стать безликим воплощением устава, тем, кого позже заменит любой. О ком будут плакать из вежливости, только пока другие смотрят. Кристофер ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы знать дату. Может быть, если бы он был уверен, что впереди еще двадцать лет, — он вел бы себя иначе? А если год? Или месяц? Он ненавидит себя за такое зацикливание, но и отделаться от этих мыслей не может.

_«Разве не это называется "бередить рану"?»_

Да, любовь моя, именно это.

Как бы дорого он дал просто за то, чтобы сказать это вслух. Чтобы кто-то еще знал. И в то же время взваливать эту непосильную ношу на другого кажется нечестным.

Кристофер понимает, что все это время просто сидит здесь, так и не позвонив в дверь. Он уже не надеется на искренние разговоры, и поэтому не боится их. Как максимум, Спок отведет его в медотсек из-за проблем со сном и общего состояния. Три часа до альфа смены. Кристофер касается звонка. Дверь с тихим шипением открывается, и его буквально ведет от температуры в каюте и запаха благовоний. Свет приглушенный, и он видит только силуэт в вулканских одеждах, и ему кажется, что это лишь очередной образ измученного кошмарами разума, а настоящий Спок остался там, за стеклом переборки, один, умирающий от радиации. И Кристофер ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Капитан, что случилось?

Спок подходит ближе, и Кристофер не может оторвать взгляд и только невпопад произносит:

— Ты жив.

— Конечно, жив. Вам приснился кошмар?

Надо же, на этот раз не заговорил об отчете. Эти благовония хорошо влияют на проницательность. 

— Ты жив. — Кристофер не может произнести больше ничего и только дотрагивается до его предплечья и ведет ниже, касаясь пальцев. Тут же отдергивает руку, когда Спок вздрагивает. Он снова забыл, что для вулканцев это еще более личное, чем для людей. Спок сам перехватывает его руку снова.

Кристофер хочет этих прикосновений и боится их. Боится, что через них Спок может что-то узнать. Это работает не так, он помнит. Нужен полноценный контакт разумов, и это не может произойти случайно. Спок говорит, и звук его голоса — самый красивый на свете.

— Я жив. И я здесь. Было тяжело прощаться навсегда.

Кристофер давится всхлипом. Произнесенной эта вероятность звучит еще страшнее. Если бы не поломка шаттла, Спок был бы от него за тысячу лет. Был бы ли он там целее и счастливее, уже не узнать.

Кристофер вдруг думает, что хотя из-за кристалла он знает свое будущее, еще неизвестно, кто о ком будет плакать. Черт возьми, они несутся быстрее скорости света на какой-то консервной банке, а вокруг чертов открытый космос, который может в считанные минуты уничтожить их, с помощью вражеских кораблей или без нее. Что уж тут, никто в Звездном флоте не имеет права на надежду. На привязанность. На дружбу и любовь. Смертники с непоколебимым духом исследователя должны быть одни, тогда никто по ним не будет горевать, так ведь? Но тогда ради чего все?

Спок делает шаг навстречу, оказываясь совсем близко, и заключает его в уверенные объятия. Кристофер едва дышит, обнимая в ответ, и думает, что готов так простоять целую вечность. Ткань вулканских одежд тонкая и приятная на ощупь, совсем не похожая на плотный материал форменки.

— Крис? О чем обычно твои кошмары?

Голос звучит так близко, что от этого бросает в дрожь. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, и ответить стоит больших усилий.

— О том, что будет. Сегодня сон был другим, но обычно… О том, что будет.

— Почему ты в этом уверен?

Кристофер думает, что это просто очередной сон, только на этот раз прекрасный. Или Спок снимает свою бесстрастность и стремление к логичности вместе с униформой? Замкнувшись в своих страхах и отсутствии надежды, Кристофер забывает, что не он один может осмысливать произошедшее и собственные чувства все это время. О, ему доводилось встречать бесчувственных вулканцев. И Спок точно не один из них, сколько бы ни стремился.

— Крис? Почему ты думаешь, что эти страшные сны исполнятся?

Какого черта он вообще сюда пришел? Точнее, уже можно сказать, продолжает приходить? Это все кончится только рассказом всей правды, а именно это случиться не должно. Никто больше не должен знать… Но вопреки всем стремлениям в последнее время стать безликим воплощением капитанского долга, Кристофер понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и он сломается. Своими собственными силами. Но быть сейчас здесь ощущается так правильно, что все аргументы о странности и нелогичности меркнут. Тот, холодный и бесстрастный Спок, которого он видит во время смены, уже давно бы отвел его в медотсек, как максимум — тоже побыл бы там, донимая доктора вопросами. Кристофер не успевает в очередной раз обвинить себя в том, что вместе с капитанским кителем снял с себя всю выдержку и ответственность, и просто начинает говорить.

— Там, на Борете, где монахи отдали мне кристалл времени, я видел свое будущее. Я не знаю, когда именно это произойдет, но… это будет страшно.

Спок слегка отстраняется, не разрывая прикосновение, в тусклом освещении глаза кажутся просто бездонной пропастью.

— Разве это не одна из многих вероятностей?

Кристофер понимает, что как прежде уже ничего не будет. И это снова чувствуется правильным.

— После того как я взял кристалл — нет. Это исполнится. Поэтому обычно все и уходят ни с чем из того монастыря.

Хочется верить, что это странная клингонская легенда, а видения родом из собственной головы. Если бы все было так просто. Спок ничего такого не говорит, только просит:

— Расскажи мне. Или… покажи, если не хочешь говорить.

— Нет. — Кристофер знает, что Спок никогда не полезет в его голову насильно, но все равно отшатывается, мгновенно чувствуя мучительную пустоту. — Нет, я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел все это.

Спок не пытается шагнуть ближе. Кристофер понимает, что назад пути уже нет, даже если прямо сейчас прозвучит сигнал об альфа-смене, или корабль атакуют фазерным огнем, или что-нибудь еще. Этот разговор не может быть замят и забыт, даже если не будет окончен сейчас.

Спок качает головой:

— Я не настаиваю.

— Не потому, — Кристофер не выдерживает, шагая обратно и обхватывая его за плечи, — Не потому, что я не доверяю. Я просто…

Спок поднимает руку и гладит его по голове, приводя в беспорядок и без того взлохмаченные седые волосы, и Кристоферу хочется плакать.

— Спок, что… мы делаем? Мое будущее — страшное, настолько, что я не готов этим ни с кем поделиться. Я не хочу делать больно другим… Потом. Я не знаю, когда это случится.

— Если ты говоришь не о гибели, а о ранениях или увечьях, то это не безнадежно. Ничто не безнадежно, если жизнь продолжается. Мы справимся с этим. Те, кто служит во Флоте, понимают риски.

— Зачем? — Голос Кристофера срывается, он чувствует как пальцы Спока касаются его собственных. — Зачем тебе это нужно, нужен…

_«Найди человека, который кажется тебе самым далеким и тянись к нему… Позволь тебя направить.»_

Спок целует его, напористо и отчаянно, стукаясь зубами и не закрывая глаз. Как будто все слова и все аргументы на свете закончились. Сейчас Кристоферу хочется жить вечно. Выгрызть у судьбы все мгновения счастья, и в конце концов дать другому помочь ему с этим. Если случилось чудо, и ему отвечает взаимностью тот, от кого он это получить и не надеялся, почему чудо не может случиться в чем-то еще?

Колени дрожат, и он не помнит несколько шагов до кровати.

Он буквально отключается в объятьях Спока и впервые за долгое время не видит никаких снов.

***

— Капитан, до начала альфа-смены сорок минут.

Кристофер, конечно, подозревал, что с утра вулканцы бывают лохматыми, но все равно не может сдержать улыбку. Рука Спока лежит у него на груди, а футболка ужасно помялась. Он думает, как это ново, непривычно, и как невыносимо, оказывается, этого не хватало. Спок вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Мне задать репликатору изготовление капитанской униформы?

Кристофер хмыкает и все же нехотя встает.

— Ладно уж, я прогуляюсь в свою каюту.

Спок встает следом и касается его руки. Он оборачивается, и сердце в горле не дает сказать ни единого слова.

Это не сон. Когда у себя в каюте Кристофер снимает футболку, от нее слышен запах тех самых благовоний.

Это не сон.

И теперь он точно вспомнил, что соприкосновение пальцев у вулканцев тоже означает поцелуй.


End file.
